Want ryder back must lost something
my number 6 story enjoy (story by pluem-is-on-the-job) character: pluem ryder chase rocky zuma rubble skye mashall summer(cat) story: chase: paw patrol to the lookout all pups exept pluem: chase need us! (all puprun into the elevator) rubble: wait where is pluem? he never late.... pluem: here i come... i think im youngest pup now.... (all pup laugh elevator go up) pluem: and now who is leader? rocky: me now im team leader i think if ryder back chase will be team leader again.... chase: you guys already know what today is? all pup: yep chase: now lets find ryder... pluem: umm execue me... my car is missing.... chase: ohh sorry in the garage your car is in the garage pluem: ok... thanks(pluem go to garage) whoa... five years why my car is soooo clean? chase: all pups help repair and clean your car pluem: ok(get in to his car) hmm this job must (press the botton that hide in the chair and the car turn into the S.W.A.T truck) chase: wait... how did you do that? pluem: i invent this at night and finally fished chase: ohh.. wait... that mean why you..... never mine lets go! (1 hours later) chase: pups did you found any clue? all pups exept pluem: no... pluem: but i know where is ryder now.... all pups: what!? where!? pluem: whoa! whoa... clam down.... ok ryder live in foggy bottom... south foggy bottom all pups exept pluem: then! lets go! (1 hours later all pup exept pluem have arrive to ryder house) rocky: where is pluem? pluem: here i come! sorry my truck is super slow i think i must upgrade my engien.... huh? (he saw a cat that laugh behide the tree but that cat see pluem and run away) pluem(thinking): huh! evil kittens group i know alread you must take ryder away(shout) eveyone! it a trap that house has a bomb! all pups: WHAT!? (the house blow up) pluem: TAKE COVER!! chase: i think we save now... pluem: raft M16A1 (M16A1 come out) chase duck! (he fire at chase but chase duck) chase: pluem! why you shoot at me!? pluem: look behide you chase: huh? (he look behide him) wait... a camera? pluem: evil kittens group you think you guys take ryder and we will give up? the kittens behide the tree: wait no way you... you already dead ppm7 pluem: but you just think but im alive now surrender now! or i will shoot! kittens: ok... you got me pluem: chase you know what to do.... chase: you got it just walk in to this cage behide my truck (kittens walk behide chase truck) pluem: wait! give me you tracking tools kittens: wait... how did you.... never mine here(the kittens give tracking tool to pluem) pluem: good job... all pups exept pluem: uhhh pluem (pluem close his eye):(sigh) lets go pups... and chase put that kittens into the lookout jail chase: ok(chase drive off) pluem: follow me (30 min later) all pups exept pluem: how did you know this pluem(smile): my skill (then pluem smile has gone) lets go! (all pup enter the evil kittens group lookout) summer: well well who this paw patrol? chase: we will not scare you anymore we have ppm7 summer: if you want ryder back you must lost some thing like what you did to me my friend is gone....laser active (the laser gun come out of no where) pluem: TAKE COVER!! (all pup take cover exept rubble) rubble: guys! help! i can't move summer: prepare to die! pluem: rubble noooo! raft metal sheild (metal sheild comeout)(he run into rubble and push rubble) (summer fire laser at pluem) (3 days later) rubble: doctor! is pluem aright? doctor: it hard to say... well (took a deep breath) pluem got 10 % to live.... all pups and ryder exept pluem: WHAT!? rubble: it all my fault... (start to cry) ryder: no rubble.. it my fault chase: no it our fault... pluem(super weak voice): it.... not....... you....... guys ...... fault all pups and ryder exept pluem: PLUEM! you awake! pluem(super weak voice): did docter said..... i... have only.... 10 % ..... to live? all pups and ryder exept pluem:(start to cry) yes...... how did you make it... pluem(weak voice): i don't know.... it kind of weird i think i see kaw when laser amost hit me... wait a sec!is that real? rocky(took a deep breath): yes... it real.. pluem: what!? chase: we don't know where she is after she got hit by a laser (pluem get upvery fast and run into his S.W.A.T truck and drive to evil kittens group hideout) pluem: damn where is she...(and he saw kaw) oh no...(run to her) omg kaw! kaw! (heal her up) luckly mashall teach me a medical kaw(super super weak voice): pluem..... i... i... so sorry.... i... think... i not... going to.... make it.... pluem: no no no! please don't leave me siam patrol need you! fah sia need you! kaw(super weak voice): if i not make it... tell fah sia i love him pluem(start to cry): no please stay with me we need you.... kaw: if i make it.... i ready for the job(she blackout) pluem(crying): no..no no no! (all pups and ryder have arrive) ryder: pluem did you find her...(he saw kaw) oh no mashall emt now take her to hospital fast! (1 hours later...) pluem: (sigh) im a bad leader... rubble: no you are good leader pluem... (doctor come in) doctor: kaw is fine but there is a little problem... pluem: uh oh what is it... doctor:(sigh) kaw will not wake up pluem: WHAT!? doctor: our tecnology can't wake her up pluem: what should i do TO BE CONTINEW NEXT EPISODE Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sad Category:Pluem-is-on-the-job story